Touchstone Pictures
Touchstone Pictures – amerykańska marka filmowa utworzona w Los Angeles w 1984 roku i używana przez filmową część The Walt Disney Company, obecnie działającą pod nazwą Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. Tradycyjnie sygnowano nią filmy, których dystrybuowanie pod marką Disney (kojarzoną jednoznacznie z produkcją dziecięcą) uważano za ryzykowne lub niewłaściwe. Często jest uważana za samodzielną wytwórnię filmową, jednak w rzeczywistości nią nie jest i nigdy nie była. Historia W 1979 roku Walt Disney Productions po raz pierwszy wyprodukowało film, który w amerykańskiej klasyfikacji uzyskał status PG (co oznacza, iż minimalnym zalecanym wiekiem widza jest 12 lat, a dodatkowo zaleca się nadzór rodziców nad oglądającymi dziećmi). Filmem tym była Czarna dziura. Gałąź filmów dla starszych widzów okazała się zyskowna i zajmowały one coraz ważniejsze miejsce w biznesie Disneya. Po wejściu na ekrany obrazu Prochowiec z 1983 roku podniosły się głosy, iż tego rodzaju filmy nie powinny być opatrywane logo Disneya, kojarzącym się dotąd z rozrywką dla całej rodziny. Aby temu zaradzić, od 1984 roku filmy Disneya z klasyfikacją PG lub wyższą (dla jeszcze starszych) nosiły jako producenta markę Touchstone Pictures. Pierwszą premierą oznaczoną w taki sposób była głośna komedia Plusk z Daryl Hannah w roli głównej. Łącznie w latach 1984-2008 marką tą opatrzono ponad 230 filmów, w tym wiele spośród największych kasowych przebojów. Począwszy od roku 2003 i serii Piraci z Karaibów w życie wprowadzana jest decyzja, aby ograniczyć używanie marki Touchstone Pictures i rozszerzyć czysto dziecięcą i familijną dotąd markę Walt Disney Pictures również na filmy dla nieco starszych odbiorców. Marka Touchstone Pictures nie została jednak całkowicie zarzucona i od 2007 wrócono do opatrywania nią filmów, choć na nieco mniejszą skalę niż kiedyś. Touchstone po 2007 roku W 2007 roku szef The Walt Disney Company, Robert Iger wprowadził nową zasadę porządkowania marek w firmie, w ramach której trzema głównymi miały stać się Disney (kino i parki rozrywki), ABC (telewizja) i ESPN (media sportowe). Z tego samego powodu submarki spod znaku Touchstone zostały zlikwidowane lub przydzielone do innych grup. Poza Touchstone Pictures do 2007 roku istniały następujące jednostki: Touchstone Television Spółka założona w 1985 roku zajmująca się produkcją seriali telewizyjnych. Produkowała głównie dla amerykańskiej stacji telewizyjnej ABC. Wśród licznych produkcji studio wyprodukowało między innymi kilka sezonów Zagubionych. W 2007 roku, w wyniku planu Igera, ustąpiła miejsce ABC Studios. Touchstone Games Studio produkujące i dystrybuujące gry komputerowe ostatecznie zlikwidowane w 2008 roku. Jej ostatnim i zarazem jednym z największych hitów była gra wideo z 2008 roku o nazwie Turok. Współpraca z DreamWorks Od 2010 do 2016 roku Disney, działający pod marką Touchstone Pictures, stał się dystrybutorem filmów produkowanych przez studio DreamWorks Pictures. Umowa, która obejmuje 30 najbliższych filmów DreamWorks, przewiduje, iż obrazy te będą sygnowane równocześnie markami DreamWorks (jako producenta) i Touchstone Pictures (jako dystrybutora). Pierwszą produkcją spod obydwu marek jest produkcja Michaela Baya i Stevena Spielberga pt. Jestem numerem cztery z 2011 roku. Ostatnim filmem był dramat romantyczny Światło między oceanami. Filmy Lata 1984-1989 * 09 marca 1984: Plusk * 28 września 1984: Pułapka * 22 marca 1985: Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend * 09 sierpnia 1985: My Science Project * 31 stycznia 1986: Włóczęga z Beverly Hills * 11 kwietnia 1986: Marzenie bibliotekarza * 27 czerwca 1986: Bezlitośni ludzie * 03 października 1986: Twardziele * 08 października 1986: Kolor pieniędzy * 30 stycznia 1987: Niegodziwa fortuna * 06 marca 1987: ''Wet za wet'' * 22 marca 1987: Ernest jedzie na biwak * 03 lipca 1987: Zwariowana noc * 05 sierpnia 1987: Zasadzka * 14 sierpnia 1987: Nie kupisz miłości * 06 listopada 1987: Kochanie, wróciłam! * 25 listopada 1987: Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko * 25 grudnia 1987: Good Morning, Vietnam * 12 lutego 1988: W pogoni za śmiercią * 18 marca 1988: Zmarły w chwili przybycia * 10 czerwca 1988: Bliźnięta nie do pary * 22 czerwca 1988: [[Kto wrobił królika Rogera?|''Kto wrobił królika Rogera?]] * 29 lipca 1988: ''Koktajl * 5 sierpnia 1988: Wybawieni z niewoli * 30 września 1988: Hotel złamanych serc * 04 listopada 1988: Dobra matka * 11 listopada 1988: Ernest ratuje Boże Narodzenie * 21 grudnia 1988: Wariatki * 27 stycznia 1989: Trójka uciekinierów * 10 marca 1989: Nowojorskie opowieści * 14 kwietnia 1989: Disorganized Crime * 02 czerwca 1989: Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów * 28 czerwca 1989: Turner i Hooch * 06 października 1989: Niewinny człowiek * 20 października 1989: Lekcja anatomii * 13 grudnia 1989: Blaze Lata 1990-1999 * 02 lutego 1990: Stella * 23 lutego 1990: Gdzie serce twoje * 23 marca 1990: Pretty Woman * 06 kwietnia 1990: Ernest idzie do więzienia * 27 kwietnia 1990: Najeźdźcy z kosmosu * 25 maja 1990: Ogniste ptaki * 15 czerwca 1990: Dick Tracy * 22 czerwca 1990: Wesele Betsy * 12 października 1990: Pan Przeznaczenie * 21 listopada 1990: Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama * 25 grudnia 1990: Zielona karta * 22 lutego 1991: Sceny z mallu * 26 kwietnia 1991: Oskar, czyli 60 kłopotów na minutę * 17 maja 1991: Co z tym Bobem? * 21 czerwca 1991: Człowiek rakieta (koprodukcja z Walt Disney Pictures) * 24 lipca 1991: Doktor * 23 sierpnia 1991: True Identity * 18 września 1991: Raj odzyskany * 27 września 1991: Oszukana * 11 października 1991: Największy koszmar Ernesta * 01 listopada 1991: Billy Bathgate * 20 grudnia 1991: Ojciec panny młodej * 20 marca 1992: Czego nie widać * 29 maja 1992: Zakonnica w przebraniu * 07 sierpnia 1992: Trzech małolatów ninja * 21 sierpnia 1992: Betty Lou strzela * 11 września 1992: ''Przekroczyć granicę'' * 18 września 1992: Kapitan Ron * 15 stycznia 1993: Alive, dramat w Andach (koprodukcja z Paramount Pictures) * 03 lutego 1993: Stowarzyszenie wdów * 23 kwietnia 1993: Powrót do Tamakwa * 04 czerwca 1993: Mikey i ja * 25 czerwca 1993: Tina: What's Love Got To Do With It * 23 lipca 1993: ''Nowa zasadzka'' * 06 sierpnia 1993: Mój chłopak zombie * 24 września 1993: Zespół * 29 października 1993: Miasteczko Halloween * 10 grudnia 1993: Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: Powrót do habitu * 07 stycznia 1994: Chłopak okrętowy * 04 lutego 1994: Tata i małolata * 11 marca 1994: Spec * 22 kwietnia 1994: The Inkwell * 29 kwietnia 1994: Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę * 03 czerwca 1994: Inteligent w armii * 29 czerwca 1994: Kocham kłopoty * 26 sierpnia 1994: It's Pat: The Movie * 02 września 1994: Uśmiech losu * 30 września 1994: Ed Wood * 20 stycznia 1995: Złe towarzystwo * 03 lutego 1995: The Jerky Boys: The Movie * 31 marca 1995: Jefferson w Paryżu * 26 maja 1995: Szalona miłość * 13 października 1995: Smaki lipca * 08 grudnia 1995: Ojciec panny młodej II * 16 lutego 1996: Partner niedoskonały * 01 marca 1996: Namiętności * 15 marca 1996: Zbyt wiele * 22 marca 1996: Indianin w Paryżu * 03 maja 1996: Cena nadziei * 10 maja 1996: Chłopcy * 05 lipca 1996: Fenomen * 17 lipca 1996: Czarodziej Kazaam * 08 listopada 1996: Okup * 20 listopada 1996: Wewnętrzna wojna * 13 grudnia 1996: Żona pastora * 17 stycznia 1997: Gliniarz z metropolii * 28 marca 1997: The Sixth Man * 25 kwietnia 1997: Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów * 06 czerwca 1997: Con Air – lot skazańców * 27 czerwca 1997: Bez twarzy * 18 lipca 1997: Nic do stracenia * 25 lipca 1997: Air Force One * 19 września 1997: Tysiąc akrów krzywd * 17 października 1997: Udając Boga * 07 listopada 1997: Żołnierze kosmosu * 25 grudnia 1997: Kundun – życie Dalaj Lamy * 23 stycznia 1998: The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit * 27 lutego 1998: Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa * 01 maja 1998: Gra o honor * 15 maja 1998: Zaklinacz koni * 12 czerwca 1998: Sześć dni, siedem nocy * 01 lipca 1998: Armageddon * 24 lipca 1998: Mafia! * 07 sierpnia 1998: Oczy węża * 09 października 1998: Cudotwórca * 09 października 1998: Rushmore * 16 października 1998: Pokochać * 06 listopada 1998: Kariera frajera * 20 listopada 1998: Wróg publiczny * 25 grudnia 1998: Adwokat diabła * 26 lutego 1999: Gorsza siostra * 31 marca 1999: Zakochana złośnica * 04 czerwca 1999: Instynkt * 02 lipca 1999: Mordercze lato * 30 lipca 1999: Uciekająca panna młoda * 13 sierpnia 1999: Trzynasty wojownik * 24 września 1999: Mumford * 22 października 1999: Ciemna strona miasta * 05 listopada 1999: Informator * 10 grudnia 1999: Boski żigolo * 10 grudnia 1999: Cradle Will Rock * 17 grudnia 1999: Człowiek przyszłości * 29 grudnia 1999: Huragan Lata 2000-2010 * 14 stycznia 2000: Kumpel do bicia * 10 marca 2000: Misja na Marsa * 31 marca 2000: Przeboje i podboje * 14 kwietnia 2000: Zakazany owoc * 26 maja 2000: Kowboj z Szanghaju * 09 czerwca 2000: 60 sekund * 04 sierpnia 2000: Wygrane marzenia * 25 sierpnia 2000: The Crew * 22 listopada 2000: Niezniszczalny * 19 października 2000: Bracie, gdzie jesteś? * 12 stycznia 2001: Niefortunna zamiana * 25 maja 2001: Pearl Harbor * 29 czerwca 2001: Piękna i szalona * 24 sierpnia 2001: Balonowy chłopak * 07 września 2001: New Port South * 12 października 2001: ''Corky Romano'' * 26 października 2001: High Seels and Low Lifes * 21 listopada 2001: Afera poniżej zera * 14 grudnia 2001: Genialny klan * 25 stycznia 2002: Hrabia Monte Christo * 22 marca 2002: Fajna z niego babka * 05 kwietnia 2002: Wielkie kłopoty * 26 kwietnia 2002: Frank McKlusky, C.I. * 06 maja 2002: Ultimate X: The Movie * 07 czerwca 2002: Bad Company: Czeski łącznik * 12 lipca 2002: Władcy ognia * 02 sierpnia 2002: Znaki * 27 września 2002: Dziewczyna z Alabamy * 04 października 2002: Mila księżycowego światła * 18 października 2002: Porzucona * 13 grudnia 2002: Gorąca laska * 19 grudnia 2002: 25. godzina * 31 stycznia 2003: Rekrut * 07 lutego 2003: Rycerze z Szangahaju * 07 marca 2003: Wszystko się wali * 23 maja 2003: Bruce Wszechmogący * 07 lipca 2003: Niepokonany Seabiscuit * 15 sierpnia 2003: Bezprawie * 02 września 2003: Dziewczyny z kalendarza * 05 września 2003: Miasto nadziei * 19 września 2003: Cold Creek Manor * 26 września 2003: Pod słońcem Toskanii * 08 października 2003: Veronica Guerin * 02 marca 2004: Hidalgo – ocean ognia * 26 marca 2004: Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet * 09 kwietnia 2004: Alamo * 28 maja 2004: Mama na obcasach * 07 lipca 2004: Król Artur * 30 lipca 2004: Osada * 17 września 2004: Pan 3000 * 24 września 2004: Ujęcie * 01 października 2004: Płonąca pułapka * 25 grudnia 2004: Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou * 22 kwietnia 2004: Zupełnie jak miłość * 29 kwietnia 2005: Autostopem przez Galaktykę * 08 lipca 2005: Dark Water – Fatum * 23 września 2005: Plan lotu * 21 października 2005: Troje do pary * 25 grudnia 2005: Casanova * 27 stycznia 2006: Annapolis * 28 kwietnia 2006: Spadaj! * 11 sierpnia 2006: Step Up: Taniec zmysłów * 29 września 2006: Patrol * 20 października 2006: Prestiż * 22 listopada 2006: Deja Vu * 08 grudnia 2006: Apocalypto * 02 marca 2007: Gang dzikich wieprzy * 26 października 2007: Ja cię kocham, a ty z nim * 14 lutego 2008: Step Up 2 * 01 sierpnia 2008: Najważniejszy głos * 26 września 2008: Cud w wiosce Santa Anna * 13 lutego 2009: ''Wyznania zakupoholiczki'' * 19 czerwca 2009: Narzeczony mimo woli * 25 września 2009: Surogaci Lata 2010-2016 * 29 stycznia 2010: Pewnego razu w Rzymie * 31 marca 2010: Ostatnia piosenka * 06 sierpnia 2010: Step Up 3-D * 24 września 2010: To znowu ty * 10 grudnia 2010: ''Burza'' * 11 lutego 2011: Gnomeo i Julia * 18 lutego 2011: Jestem numerem cztery * 10 sierpnia 2011: Służące * 19 sierpnia 2011: Postrach nocy * 07 października 2011: Giganci ze stali * 25 grudnia 2011: Czas wojny * 22 czerwca 2012: Mad Buddies * 29 czerwca 2012: Ludzie jak my * 09 listopada 2012: Lincoln * 18 października 2013: Piąta władza * 22 listopada 2013: Wykapany ojciec * 21 lutego 2014: Zrywa się wiatr * 14 marca 2014: Need for Speed * 08 sierpnia 2014: Podróż na sto stóp * 23 stycznia 2015: Dziwna magia * 28 sierpnia 2015: Schuks! Pay Back the Money! * 16 października 2015: Most szpiegów * 02 września 2016: Światło między oceanami en:Touchstone Pictures Kategoria:Wytwórnie